callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? As anyone heard Frost talk in the game demo? 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? As anyone heard Frost talk in the game demo? 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Frost Wearing Multicam? I went to the knife page and saw Frost knifing but he wears multicam instead of US army ACU. Can anyone confirm this?George762 08:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, he is wearing MultiCam, like the current Delta Operators. -- 17:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Frost talked Frost did talk in the "Black Tuesday" demo. He briefly says "rodger" but you probably didn't hear it cuz it's deep. Not trying to be racist but I think Frost is black Crazywarfire 08:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Crazy How is that racist? Racism is bieleving one race is superior to another. Holy crap, you're right he did say "Roger" I guess he can talk. About him being black..Well the guy on the cover look like a black dude(Could be him).So maybe it's possible.Dark-Zerox709 08:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC)) Well I guess we have to wait for the game to find out if he is or isn't. Btw, who here thi is that frost is going to be the playable character that dies? Crazywarfire 16:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Crazy He's not black. Aren't there pics of him on the page? I saw the pic. 2 questions, where did the pic come from and is that really an accurate pic?Crazywarfire 03:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Crazy I think he's white. A) if the guy on the cover is him, then he definitely is, because where there is the glare, you can see how the skin appears to be lighter. Also, the pictures of him from third person show that he is white. TheIMightyJelly 01:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You all do know his voice actor is on his page right? And who cares if he's black or white? Carbonite 0 01:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wonder why he doesn't appear with his squadmates in Down The Rabbit Hole. Maybe he'll show up in a sequel or something? Frost was in Kingfish ! Look at the cast of Operation Kingfish movie ! There is Price, Soap, Sandman & Ghost like the final photo in MW3. But there is also Roach & Frost ! Yes, he was one of the 2 Delta, either the shooter or the spoter. Possible Explanation If you notice how in Survival mode you are called Metal 0-4, and how Frost wasn't with Metal, Price, and Yuri on Down the Rabbit Hole, Frost might have been lost along the way to an extraction after Scorched Earth, was replaced and Metal went on the mission with Price and Yuri, but Frost ends up still alive and fighting on his own, in Survival mode. Another explanation could be he was wounded enough by the booby trapped door at the very end of Scorched Earth that he couldn't go on the next mission. I have to imagine 200 pounds of Delta operator and a door being blown into him would do some hefty damage. As for why Sandman wasn't too banged up, he's just that l33t. Animalmenace 15:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC)